Present techniques of evaluating critical receiver parameters, i.e., sensitivity, bandpass characteristic (selectivity) and operating frequency, utilize a large RF signal generator in conjunction with a frequency meter, oscilloscope, and power meter. These manual techniques follow relatively complex procedures requiring high time expenditure by well trained personnel. The adaptability of these types of systems to computer control are complex and expensive.